plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies/Concepts
This page records beta content of Plants vs. Zombies. There are unused graphics, texts and mini-games that still remain in the game's coding. There are also earlier ideas for the game. These concepts began production in 2007. Early names Before the game came out, PopCap came up with many different names for it, but ultimately Plants vs. Zombies was chosen. 2014-07-15_221305.png|Zom-Botany, which was a former name for the game and is a name for mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 now. 2014-07-15_221314.png 2014-07-15_221333.png|A list fo concept names which contains Plants vs. Zombies twice 2014-07-15_221241.png|Another concept title, which was chosen in a beta test in October 2007. Instead of this, PvZ was chosen. Concept art As seen in earlier concept art for the game, the player was going to fight against aliens rather than zombies. Some sketches show plants that did not appeared in the final version. It also suggests that Jalapeno was going to be bound to the ground. 2014-07-16 021204.png 2014-07-16 021215.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-16_021225.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-15 221105.png robogantuarbig.png|A Zombot model Unused text Most of the text is stored in main.pak/properites/LawnStrings.txt. *Dog Walking Zombie, Dog Zombie and Propeller Zombie were going to appear in the game, but were taken out and there are no sprites for them but artwork. *Shovels had to be recharged before it could be used again. *There was going to be a Vasebreaker level called "Vasebreaker Facebreaker." *Survival Mode was going to be available from a present item but now it is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode for first time. *There is a Mysterious Vase that unlocks Vasebreaker mode but in the final game, unlocking puzzle mode also unlocks I, Zombie and Vasebreaker mode. Unused Graphics 240px-PvsZPC_Quickplay.png|This "Quick Play" option goes unused in the GOTY version. PlantsvsZombies_PC_Caltrop_body2.png|Second stage of degradation of the Spikeweed. PlantsvsZombies_PC_Scary_Pot.png|An unused zombie vase for Vasebreaker, which would produce zombies. They only come out of mystery vases in the final game. PvsZPC_Pumpkin2nddegrade.png|An unused second stage of degradation for the pumpkin, which resembles the first stage. Unused plants and zombies Rich Werner's (artist of Plants vs. Zombies) concept art on his site shows unused plants, zombies or some early designs. Chomper-and-potato-concepts.png|Concept art of Chomper and Potato Mine. Potato Mine was going to look more like a potato than a mine. p2 - Kopya - Kopya (2).png|An early design for Magnet-shroom p2 - Kopya (2).png|Earlier designs of Split Pea Early_Spikerock.png|Early Spikerock design p2 - Kopya.png|Marigold was going to be yellow instead of white in-game. Still, yellow Marigold can be found in Zen Garden. p2 - Kopya (3) - Kopya.png|Earlier Sea-shroom design p2.png|Unused bee-like plant z5 - Kopya - Kopya.png|An unused Jacket-wearing Zombie z5 - Kopya (2).png|An earlier design for the Pole Vaulting Zombie without its original "pole" z5 - Kopya (3).png|An earlier design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie z5 - Kopya (4).png|An earlier design for Buckethead Zombie with a painter appearence z5 - Kopya.png|An earlier Gargantuar design z6 - Kopya (2).png|A Clown Zombie, most likely another early design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie z6 - Kopya (3).png|Dog Zombie that got cut from the game z6 - Kopya.png|Two boss zombies; possibly Gargantuar (left) and Mother Zombie (right). Zombie-Progresson1.png|Concept arts for Zombie. Z5.png|Another earlier design of Gargantuar. Earlier gameplay As seen in earlier screenshots of game, Snow Pea was going to cost 200 sun, Tangle Kelp was going to be a ground plant, and plants were given via conveyor style, but the player still needed sun to plant them. Possibly, players were going to select the rating of getting plants on the conveyor belt. Also, in October 2007 when the name was "Lawn of the Dead", the progress bar was shorter, the Sunflower cost 100 sun, the sun amount was near the right side of the screen, the lawn was zoomed in more, the lawnmowers were closer to the grass, and Potato Mine cost 50 sun instead of 25 sun and was bigger, as wide as a grass tile. Like the Snow Pea, Chomper originally cost 200 sun, and in an Ice World the Wall-nut cost 75 sun. 2014-07-15_221358.png|The player can select rarity of plants. 2014-07-15_221407.png|An unknown seed packet that costs 300 sun. 2014-07-15 221422.png|Tangle Kelp on ground. Limbo Page The Limbo Page is a hidden amount of data in the GOTY version of Plants vs. Zombies that contains ten mini-games, along with four variations on Survival: Endless, that were going to be added to the game, but were eventually cancelled. It is possible to access this page via using third-party memory editing programs such as Cheat Engine and changing specific data values. Ice Area An ice themed area was made as of popularity Zombie Bobsled Team. Yeti Zombie was supposed appear here as a regular zombie. Still, there is data for ice level. 2014-07-15_221742.png|A version that contains ice levels and a description. 2014-07-15_221751.png|Frozen zombies found at the beginning of level Other beta screens 2014-07-15 221440.png|A concept arts for game. Note yellow Marigold, a Peashooter with back leaves of a Repeater and a slightly different smiled Sunflower. 2014-07-15_221230.png|A beta opening scene 1 2014-07-15_221256.png|A beta opening scene 2 2014-07-15_221553.png 2014-07-15_221603.png 2014-07-15_221616.png 2014-07-15_221637.png 2014-07-15_221652.png|Potato Mine was going to bigger Category:Plants vs. Zombies